A need exists for a training aid to immediately inform a batter when a “flying lead elbow” swing is used.
A need exists for a training aid to instantly notify a batter when a “wrap” swing is being used.
A need exists for a training aid to give immediate feedback when a batter uses a swing movement known as “casting”.
A need exists for a training aid to immediately give feedback when a batter uses a swing motion containing a “hitch”.
A further need exists for a training aid to immediately give feedback when a batter is “barring out”.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.